


I'm Home, But Where's My Heart

by trevania



Category: Mysterious Skin (2005), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of Rape, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevania/pseuds/trevania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Neil are both trying to deal with Neil's demons and his past. It just might be too much for Tommy to take anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this over on my lj a few years ago and never finished it, so I'm posting it here now and will hopefully finish it. Unbetaed. Enjoy!

“Neil, Neil, we can’t take this. It’s not coming to the new house with us”, Tommy yells from under the bed. He’s holding a cassette tape. Neil’s cassette tape. From his coach. They’ve talked about Neil’s past and honestly Tommy prefers not to hear about it. It’s not that he’s not supportive or anything, it’s just that knowing that Neil suffered so much because of his fucking scum of a little league coach makes him want to fucking kill the bastard. Every night he prays that his mom is ok in heaven and that the fucking coach is rotting in the lowest level of hell.  
  
“What are you trying to throw away now?” Neil says from the doorway, towel in hand. Tommy sits up on his haunches, back toward Neil, silent. Neil’s smile wavers as he approaches Tommy. “I mean, you can take it, but I’d prefer if you didn’t”, Tommy says running a finger over the tape. Neil, stands in front of Tommy, stares at the tape in Tommy’s hands. He drops the towel but otherwise doesn’t move. “We-”, Tommy starts to say, but Neil’s facial expression stops him in his tracks. He stands up, tape in hand. Neil’s eyes follow it.  
  
“We can keep it if you want it. I mean, it’s yours. I was just asking really…” Tommy offers awkwardly.  
  
“Um, we... I…I don’t know yet. Just give it to me, I’ll figure out what I want to do with it,” Neil stammers. Searching for the right words isn’t usually a problem for Neil McCormick, but this, Tommy standing in front of him with the one thing he has left from his childhood besides the memories, in his hands, isn’t a usual thing.  
  
Neil reaches out and tries to take it out of Tommy’s hands, but Tommy pulls back, holding the tape over his head.  
  
“So, you’re keeping it then?” Tommy says, looking into Neil’s eyes, attempting to figure out what exactly is happening in his head right now. To Tommy, this tape is fucking trash, like the person who recorded it. _I should've thrown the damn thing out when I found it_ , he thinks.  
  
“I said I’ll figure it out”, Neil says, reaching for the tape, eyes never wavering, heat creeping up his spine and a hint of red spreading across his pale cheeks.  
  
“Why would you want this piece of shit, Neil? How is this helping you move on, hm? How is this helping us?”

 

…

  
  
When Neil met Tommy he was wearing what Neil would come to find out was his usual attire, a tank top and sweats. He was leaning against a little hole-in-the-wall diner, bottle of water in hand, sweating. He looked like he’d just come from the gym (and probably had) and was incredibly gorgeous. It wasn’t Neil’s style to approach johns, but his legs moved for him as he crossed the street to meet the bulky man. And bulking he was. From across the street he looked big, but he was huge, pulsing veins and tattoos on his arms. The fucking tattoos. Normally Neil would find the tattoos almost cheesy, but with this man Neil felt like they had to have a story behind them. It was a story he was absolutely dying to hear.  
  
“Well, don’t just stare, man. Is there something I can do for you?”  
  
Shit. This man, whoever he is, made Neil nervous. Nothing made Neil McCormick nervous.  
  
“Buddy, I asked you a question. Can I help you with something?”  
  
“I haven’t seen you around here before.”  
  
The man was silent for a moment before saying, “…Not from here.”  
  
“Don’t talk much do you?”  
  
“Depends on who I’m talking to,” the man said, pulling a toothpick out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth, letting it sit on his bottom lip.  
  
Until this moment Neil didn’t even realize how beautiful and plush this man’s lips were. _I want that mouth on mine. I need that mouth on mine._  
  
“I’ll tell you what, since you seem to be a little nervous, let’s go back to my hotel. It’s about a block or so from here,” the man said, kicking off the wall and starting down the street. He didn’t even have to look back to know that Neil was following him. Neil McCormick was not in control of the situation. This was a bit of a terrifying first...  
  
(Well, it wasn’t the first time… but Neil never liked to think about that too much.)  
  
“So, what brings you to NYC? Trying to become an actor? Followed some chick?” Neil asked, making small talk.  
  
The man just chuckled and kept walking. He was silent for a beat and then decided to say, “None of the above. I’m here for a fight.”  
  
Neil scoffed, “You came all the way to New York to fight someone. Fights back home weren’t enough for you, or did you just beat every guys ass back home?”  
  
The man stopped, turned around and said, almost darkly, “Something like that.”  
  
Neil, startled by the sudden stop and seriousness in his answer, started to question whether following this guy was a good decision. This man could kill him. He definitely could, but something was telling him to stay.  
  
“You’re fine kid, don’t worry about it. Speaking of, how old are you anyway?”  
  
“Old enough to not be a kid anymore, thanks”, Neil said, playing the part as he was apt to do. He wasn’t a kid anymore, but his looks didn’t necessarily lead someone to believe that fact. Most of his johns preferred to think he was a child anyway, so it helped for business in that sense. It was almost a little off-putting to think that this man didn’t have that preference.  
  
The man snorted and started walking again, Neil following like a stray dog. In less than a block, they came to a hotel.  
  
A fucking expensive hotel.  
  
 _This guy must have kicked a lot of ass back home_ , Neil thought, marveling at the glass doors and decorative entryway. There was even a bellhop and Neil didn’t even think those existed anymore.  
  
They walked inside, towards the elevators. Neil was shoulder to shoulder with the man now in a sad attempt to look like the man’s equal. They caught the elevator just as the doors were beginning to close, and suddenly Neil was nervous again.  
  
“So, are going to tell me what you really do for a living? And don’t say fighting because that can’t possibly mean you can afford this. Unless you’re a hit man or something,” Neil stopped and started looking at the floor.  _What if this man is a hit man?_  He started thinking about every person in his life that could have possibly wanted to kill him. There were quite a few people, surely, even though no names come to mind right now. Instinct told him to look for an exit, but they were in an elevator, so not much luck.  
  
The doors opened on the 19th floor, the penthouse suite. For some reason, even the fact that this was the fanciest place anyone has ever taken him didn’t kill the idea that he was about to be murdered by this hulk of a man and shoved in a trash compactor or something.  
  
“I’m not a hit man, kid,” the man said, turning towards Neil and extending his hand to him, “The names Tommy. Tommy Conlon”

 

…

  
  
Neil puts his arm down and cocks his head to the left. That hint of red is no longer a hint. “Us? What the fuck do you mean us? This is about me, Tommy. Me. Not you. You weren’t there. You weren’t there. You don’t know how I fucking feel!” His voice is cracking. Tears are sitting on the edges of his eyelids, waiting for the final push over the ledge. “GIVE ME THE FUCKING TAPE, TOMMY!” Neil yells at the top of his lungs, and the tears slide down his cheeks, hands balled into tight fists, and he stomps the ground with his foot like a child who didn’t get his way.  
  
“No, you don’t fucking need it. Look what it’s doing to you. You’re throwing a tantrum. You need to get over it, Neil,” Tommy says as he turns away from Neil and heads toward the living room.  
  
Neil sprints after him, attempting to regain his composure despite the overwhelming desire to just attack him, which would be very stupid considering Tommy’s training, “Just give me the tape Tommy!”  
  
“No,” Tommy says, opening the kitchen window. He looks down at the people and cars below him and he knows anything that fell from this height would indeed break. “You don’t need it. I’m just trying to help you.”  
  
Neil stops dead in his tracks, standing next to the stove, facing Tommy and the window. “If you throw that out there, you can get your shit and leave,” his voice is intense and angry, but something doesn’t feel quite so in his expression.  
  
Tommy turns to face Neil, poker face on. _He wouldn’t dare_ , Tommy thinks to himself.  
  
“This isn’t even about this damn thing,” Tommy says, gesturing to the tape. “It’s about him. After all the shit I’ve been through with you, you’re going to choose him over me. Him. He made your life hell, Neil, and you’re choosing him! Over me? Tell me Neil, is this what you think love is? This fucking tape?” Tommy says, voice calm but gaze piercing into Neil’s. Tommy had enough rage underneath his surface to frighten. He didn’t have to raise his voice to do so.  
  
Silence seeps into the room. Only the hum of the air conditioner can be heard. Neil shifted his balance from foot to foot, feeling like hours had passed as they stood there; watching each other, waiting for the answer Neil was sure wasn’t going to come out.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Tommy says, and he sounds almost as though he’s expected it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Neil are both trying to deal with Neil's demons and his past. It just might be too much for Tommy to take anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very, very late, I know! So Sorry. Work has been very time consuming, but hopefully, I'll be more consistent with the updates! Smut and angst to follow! Unbeated.

It’s been a week since Tommy left. The first night Neil was so frustrated that he barely noticed Tommy wasn’t there. Barely.  
  
That night, Tommy simply looked at him, threw the tape at Neil and left. The smaller man stood in the kitchen and stared out of the window for a long time. Fuming. Not really thinking about anything, just full of rage. Rage and disgust? Not disgust. He couldn’t be disgusted with himself. He was in the right. Right?  
  
He passed out not long after Tommy left.  More than a few times, he rolled over in the middle of the night, arm extended, reaching for something. Something that wasn’t there. The warm mass that usually lay beside him. The low rumble that usually came from his partner whenever he accidentally slapped him in his sleep. The strong arms that pulled him into a tight embrace in the middle of the night just to feel him closer or breathe in his scent. The man that would leave the comfort of their bed to get up in the middle of the night and turn the heat up if he felt Neil shivering. The man that would only take his socks off in bed if Neil begged him to. The man that loved Neil unconditionally. Loved him more than himself. No, Neil barely missed that the first night. Barely.

 

...

 

  
“So, Tommy, what are we doing, here?,” Neil says gesturing the hotel room Tommy has lead him to. Rather, he followed Tommy to.  
  
“You tell me. I do recall being approached by you on the street today. I assumed you had some sort of plan. Though, if not we can just talk. I’m fine with that,” Tommy said, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. Slower than a man should. He sweats tightened around his thighs. Neil really wondered what his ass looked like beneath that fabric.  
  
Neil walked over to Tommy, hips swaying and eyes steady, “We could-”  
  
“You can save the sashay kid, I was going to fuck you anyway. I mean, if that’s alright with you,” Tommy said staring at Neil before casting his eyes down to fiddle with the string of his sweats, appearing to be shy. “You know kid,-”  
  
“The names Neil, not kid, and we’re totally fucking”, Neil said looking down at Tommy, hands now playing with his hair. The touch felt oddly intimate for two people who just met, but it felt right. Tom ran his hands up and down Neil’s body, staring deeply into his eyes. Rubbing circles in his stomach through his shirt. Pulling moans out of Neil so easily, that he’s blushing from embarrassment. He raises Neil’s shirt, takes it off and throws it on the floor. Neil pushes Tommy against the bed and leans in to kiss him. It was supposed to be chaste. It was anything but. It was deep, slow, and wet.  Tommy gripped Neil’s ass through his jeans making Neil bit down on Tommy’s bottom lip. They moaned in unison, their breathing got harsher and the grinding got rougher. Tommy wrapped his arms around Neil’s waist and flipped them over. He towered over him. Lips deep red and flushed and his hair falling into his eyes. Neil lay beneath him, staring into his eyes and trying to catch his breath.  
  
“You’re absolutely beautiful Neil,” Tommy says making his way down Neil’s abdomen, leaving a trail of wet kisses and stopping every so often to suck a bruise into his skin. Neil scuffs at the compliment and wiggles beneath Tommy. For some reason, this feels like they're about to make love. Not the Neil knows what that would even feel like, but it feels eerily similar to what he’s seen.  
  
“I’m serious kid,” Tommy says running a hand up Neil’s side, giving him goose bumps, “I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful.”  
  
“Is that what you tell everyone you sleep with?,” Neil says sitting up on his elbows watching Tommy unzip his jeans.  
  
“No. Only you actually.”  
  
That oddly warms Neil’s heart? What heart?  
  
“Just, are we going to fuck or are you going to be all sappy and shit?”  
  
“Aw, is it close to your curfew?,” Tommy says sliding Neil’s jeans down his legs. His eyes shoot up when he sees that he’s not wearing any underwear. Neil proudly chuckles. Tommy groans.  
  
“No, I don’t have a fucking curfew, now get-,” Neil stops mid-sentence to feel the heat of Tommy’s mouth wrapped around his cock, slowly sliding his tongue along Neil’s shaft. Gasping for breath, clawing at the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut, Neil thinks he could get used to this. Tommy bobs his head up and down, pausing at the top to slowly suck on the head before taking Neil to the hilt. Neil’s back arches off the bed, pushing his cock deeper into Tommy’s mouth and he moans around it. There’s spit pooling around his balls and the air in the room is making it chill, giving him goose bumps and making him squirm. He hasn’t opened his eyes yet. He can’t bring himself to see what this man looks like with his mouth around his cock. _With those lips around it_ , Neil thinks for a brief moment and lets out a groan. He knows the sight alone with make him cum and there is no way in hell he is coming this soon. Not like this. No matter how great it feels. How hot and wet his mouth is and-

Tommy comes up one last time and slides Neil’s cock out of his mouth with a loud pop. Saliva sliding down his chin and a smile on his face. “Too fast?” he says, watching Neil’s surprised face and chuckling. He looks ruined, but that must mean Neil looks worse. His lips are cherry red and raw. His eyes are flashing something sinister. Something sinful. It makes Neil’s body ache with want. Usually he is in control of the situation. He likes being in control, but letting this man, this man he barely even knows take his power away feels, ok. It feels right.  
  
Tommy looks at Neil intently, like he’s searching for something in his eyes, but doesn’t know what exactly. Neil just looks back at him; fond. Tommy reaches for the nightstand drawer and pulls out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. He gestures to Neil for permission and he gets it. Tommy slowly opens Neil’s legs, leaving kisses down the inside of his thighs and stops at his cock. Simply his breath on Neil’s reddened cock makes it twitch and Neil lets out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding.  
  
“You alright?,” Tommy asks, soothing Neil by rubbing his hand up and down his leg, practically whispering. It made Neil whimper beneath him. He couldn’t find control over this situation if he tried or if he wanted to. Everything felt right.  
  
“Yea, yea, I’m fine, just, come on,” Neil panted. Tommy smirked and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers before circling Neil’s hole. The cool lube sending shivers through Neil’s body, making him groan. Tommy slid one finger in, to the knuckle, and Neil gasped. Tommy slowly slid the finger in and out of Neil and gripped his own cock though his sweats. There was a wet stain in the front of his sweats from his precum.

  
“Fuck, co... come on. I’m ready. Let’s-,” Neil says as Tommy adds another finger and slows down to an agonizing pace. Neil’s moans become slower, longer, and louder. Tommy scissors his fingers inside of Neil, dragging out every sweet noise he makes. It’s beautiful really. The sounds coming from Neil, but this can’t last or neither of them will. Neil is dripping precum on his stomach and his breaths are getting rougher. Tommy slides his fingers out of Neil and quickly steps out of his sweats. Neil groans at the loss and rolls over on his stomach.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing?,” Tommy says as he reaches for the condom.  
  
“I’m uh, what? This isn’t good for you?,” Neil says over his shoulder, watching Tommy slide the condom on. His cock is a pretty good length and girth. If anyone asked him if he drooled a bit, he’d have no problem saying yes.  
  
“As much as I’d love to stare at this amazing ass of yours, I’d rather see your face if that’s alright” Tommy says laying across Neil’s back, cock covered in lube laying against his ass, biting his ear.  
  
“Fine, fine, just get on with it already.”  
  
Tommy rolls Neil over on top of him and Neil positions himself. They’re looking each other’s eyes for a moment before Neil positions Tommy’s cock and starts to slowly sink down. They share a gasp and pause for a moment; getting used to the sensation. Tommy grips Neil’s hips and says “anytime is good for you, kid. I’m dying down here” in a ruined voice. Neil starts moving up and down, trying to get used to the feeling of Tommy’s cock stretching him open and it’s an excellent burn.

  
“Ah, ah, fuck. You...fuck,” Tommy tried to say, through his teeth, but it just came out as a broken sentence. Neil settled into a rhythm and was grinding down on Tommy; hard and fast. He was sweating now and it made Tommy grip his hips tight enough to leave bruises.  
  
“I’m, I, what?,” Neil said leaning down close to Tommy’s ear. His breath was hot and it sent shocks through Tommy. He wrapped his arms around Neil, tight, and shot his hips up, plowing into Neil, who let out the most amazing scream.  
  
“You feel so fucking good,” Tommy said and that was the last coherent statement either of them made. Neil sobbed and moaned in Tommy’s ear as his pace sped up and became frantic. The hotel room was full of nothing but the sounds of slapping skin and strangled moans. The gasped into each other’s mouths and shared the same air. Neil started to tighten around Tommy and sat up, reaching for his chest. “I’m, I’m-” and before he could finish Tommy snapped his hips up, hitting Neil’s sweet spot, making him cry out. He came with a string of curses on his tongue. Tommy wasn’t but a few seconds behind him. Pulling Arthur closer to him and grunting through his orgasm  
  
“So, I guess you came then?”

 

...

 

  
Neil didn’t leave the apartment for a week after Tommy left. His boss called and his calls went unanswered and unreturned. Neil slept on the couch every night after the first one. His bed was too big without Tommy in it. It was odd sleeping alone in a bed that smelt like him. He’s made a permanent print in the sofa and hadn’t showered either. He just sat around wearing Tommy’s sweats. The sweats he met him in and a tee of his. The tape sat on the kitchen counter; untouched for the entire week. He’d thought no more about it. All he wanted to know was if Tommy was alright. He’s called him and got no answer. So sent him a text every hour for the first three days and then it dwindled down to 5 a day. All apparently never saying what Tommy needed to hear.  
  
 _tommy please txt me back_  
  
 _tommy just tell me youre okay. can you please answer me._  
  
 _i’m sorry tommy. can you just come home please. i miss you._  
  
 _tommy tommy please call me._  
  
It went on like this until Tommy texted him back. Neil was making coffee when he heard his cell phone vibrate on the end table in the living room. He dropped the mug in the sink, turned the faucet off and ran to get it.  _open the door,_ it read. He threw his phone on the sofa and ran toward the door, swinging it open to find Tommy standing there. He looked as bad as Neil. His eyes were red and he hadn’t shaved. His clothes were covered in stains and he smelt like a bar, but Neil didn’t care, he was just glad he was home. He reached out to wrap him arms around Tommy’s neck, but Tommy stopped him.  
  
“No, Neil, no. I’m just here to take a shower and pack the rest of my stuff. This, this, me being here right now, doesn’t mean anything. Now, excuse me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Neil are both trying to deal with Neil's demons and his past. It just might be too much for Tommy to take anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy late. Yes, but this is a completely new chapter that no one has ever read so that makes up for it right? Yes. Again, Unbeated and the process will move faster from this point on. I promise
> 
> Also, this chapter is from Eames' perspective on the night that he left + the usual flashback.

Tommy stepped out in to the muggy summer air. This wasn’t the first time they’d gotten into a fight, far from it, but this was the first time Tommy left and after the last time, he told himself that if it happened again he would need to think about whether this was a relationship he really wanted to be in. The thought of leaving Neil made him sick, truly ill, but he has for a very long time, thought that the day might come when Neil would truly chose Coach over him. The man wasn’t physically there, no, but his hold on Neil was strong, even after all these years.

He wouldn't have found out about Coach in the first place if he hadn't stumbled upon a letter Neil wrote to someone named Brian, who he thought at the time Neil was cheating on him with, but upon reading the letter, discovered that there was something deeper going on between the two. Approaching Neil about it only made matters worse and three days went by before Neil would even look at him, let alone speak.  That was there worst fight, before this one, and ever since, Tommy has been slowly, if not a bit eagerly, trying to get Neil to open up about his life and move on. He is pushing him, he knows that, but it’s the only way he knows how to deal with things and in his mind, throwing that tape away would have been the last piece to a fucked up puzzle.

His mind was racing and his feet just carried him down main roads and side streets until he arrived at the hotel where he first took Neil. Standing in front of the illuminated building his mind flooded with the memories of their first night together and the days that followed. He went inside and hadn’t planned on staying, but after the receptionist noticed who he was, he decided to ask if the penthouse suite on the 19th floor was available, after they’d chatted a bit and he’s given an autograph. Luckily enough, the suite wasn’t occupied, so he booked it for the week and went up. The room was just as he remembered it and the happier times played out in front of him as he wandered around the room, running his hands over anything within reach.

 

…

 

 The morning after the first time they slept together, Tommy ordered them breakfast and was surprised that Neil actually stayed. They chatted over French toast with strawberries about absolutely nothing at all. Neil talked about how much he missed his best friend, Wendy, who recently moved in with a boyfriend that Neil knew was great for her, but hated him for taking his Wendy. The way he talked about her made Tommy feel like he truly loved the girl and he found himself wanting to know everything about Neil’s life. He didn't find is appropriate to ask him about his job since it was very obvious that he sold himself for a living, but it did cross his mind. He knew Neil wasn't the type to take it laying down, so to speak, and got the urge that he was the first person to really touch Neil the way he did last night and truly please him. The thought made him smile. Tommy himself, however, didn't do much talking over breakfast and when they were done with their food and coffee, Tommy decided to ask Neil out. It was a bit of a struggle however, to get Neil to agree to see him again.

“I’m not looking for a relationship right now”, was the only reason he would give as he collected his shoes and prepared to leave but the look on his face said he was a bit apprehensive about even leaving. Tommy soothed him as much as he could and offered him a ‘real date’. “Dinner tonight. That’s all I ask. Just dinner.” Neil was reluctant, but agreed and Tommy made him promise to meet him back here at 6 that night.

“I’ll see you tonight, Neil”, he said leaning his hulking frame against the door as he let Neil out, a smug look on his face.

It was the first time Tommy called him by his name and he saw the smaller man blush as he left the room.

Tommy spent the entire day following his normal routine. He went to the gym for his workout. He didn’t have a fight for a few weeks and the benefits of arriving in a new town early are that you get to hangout for a while before actually taking everything seriously, but training for him was considered fun. He strolled into the gym around 9 and didn’t leave until 11:30. The burn he felt after his work out was intensified by the thought of seeing Neil again. He couldn’t really put his finger on what made the man so interesting to him. Nothing except winning fights made him feel this good and he loved that feeling.

He spent the rest of the afternoon going to a local suit shop for some dressier clothes because sweatpants and tanks were not appropriate attire for a first date and if his mother knew he went out like that she would never forgive him. He even stopped at the barbershop for a trim and a shave. There wasn’t an immediate urge to impress Neil, but he wanted to look his best. When it was time to get ready for his date, he was admittedly nervous about seeing the younger man again or not seeing him. As he left the bathroom and walked back into his room to get dressed, for a brief moment the thought of being stood up by Neil made him still in front of the mirror as he buttoned the cuffs on his shirt. The fear grew as he noticed that he never got Neil’s number before he left and hoped that he remembered the right hotel, but he didn’t have to worry for long before there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door for Neil and the younger man sauntered in with those hips that admittedly had begun to drive Tommy wild. He oozed confidence and sex appeal, lacking the awkward shyness from that morning. For a moment Tommy wanted nothing more than to get his hands on him.

“You look good. I guess I should have tried more”, Neil said gesturing his outfit.

“You look good too, kid”

“Not as good as you. Trying to get me naked and in your bed tonight? I don’t need to be wined and dined beforehand, just in case you were wondering”

“Oh, but you should be. Everyone deserves a bit of proper treatment before a fuck, don’t you think?”

As Tommy grabbed his wallet and jacket, Neil tried to conceal his blushing by moving over to the dresser and trying to preoccupying himself.

“Ready?”, Tommy whispered in Neil’s ear, wrapping his arms around his waist, catching him off guard and making him shiver. Neil recovered easily, slipping out of Tommy’s arms and walking toward the door, giving Tommy a beautiful view of his ass.

“I’m always ready”, he said before opening the door and leaving. Tommy jogged behind him.

 

…

 

 After a call to the front desk and asking the more than excited receptionist to do him a favor and run to the nearest liquor store for him, giving him a more than sizeable tip for the trip, Tommy drank to his heart’s content and stewed in his sadness. Hours had passed and he finally thought to check his phone. Neil had indeed sent him a few messages and called more than a couple of times, but they all went unanswered. Tommy thought he needed time. Time to see if he wanted to go back. Time to see if he could really continue to be in half of a relationship with someone. Time to quite possibly move on without Neil, the man he’d changed his life for. 

 

A half a bottle of Vodka and a few shed tears later, Tommy passed out on the bed with his phone buzzing next to him and a picture of Neil in his Marines hoodie illuminating the screen.


End file.
